Drabbles One-shots
by Amy McGee
Summary: This is my collection of drabbles and one-shots. You guys can PM me any requests for a particular pairing or prompt!


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: This is a drabble I wrote for Tricky Raven. Well it's a little bigger than a drabble, not exactly a one-shot, more like a flash fic. **

**The prompt was "You've helped make me what I am."**

**TURMOIL  
**

I watched her flit around the kitchen, humming tunelessly. She was always so graceful in the kitchen, it surprised me sometimes how clumsy she was out of it. I watched her bend over to check whatever was cooking in the oven, from the smell it seemed like Pecan Pie, and my stomach growled just thinking of eating it once it was done. My throat rumbled at the sight of her tantalizing ass, MY ass, and I wanted my hands around them, cupping, squeezing and loving her as I knew best.

I was suddenly distracted by someone else's thoughts in my head, and I quickly moved my thoughts on from sex with Bella, especially when I realized who it was.

"Hey man, what's up? I thought you weren't on patrol today?" Seth said, in his usual jubilant manner. Man, nothing could get this kid down. It was a quality I admired, but it was also one that frustrated me when I was in one of my moods. Luckily, today I just felt melancholic. The anger was thankfully reducing day by day, and I knew just who was responsible for that.

"Hey Seth, no, I didn't have patrol today. I just phased in during the last few minutes of Leah's, and offered to take over for a bit. She was feeling bored anyway, it was a quiet run," I explained, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on Bella.

"Yeah, that and she did not want to look at you ogling her sister, neither do I for that matter, so could you quit checking her out already," Seth howled, starting his patrol by running around the reservation once, before checking near the treaty line to ensure there wasn't even a hint of the Cullens' return. We did that regularly. Nobody wanted a repeat of the time when that ginger leech could not take a hint and tried to kidnap my Bella. Luckily she was with Leah at that time, and Edward hadn't expected a female wolf. He still got away though, and had four missing fingers for his misguided effort. We were sure he would be back, and didn't want to be caught unawares. The thought of almost losing Bella still got my blood boiling. I could not believe that my imprint had almost gotten into the clutches of...

"Relax man, she is safe now. Look, she is at your house, cooking for you, that's your pup growing inside of her," Seth said, trying to calm me down knowing exactly what I needed. It worked, and I could feel my anger slowly abating.

Seth continued patrolling silently, while my mind starting drifting to Bella, and how important she has been for me all this while. I had never thought I would imprint on Bella, but it was the only good thing that had happened in my clusterfuck of a life. From my mom's spiralling drinking problems, to finding out that my father was none other than my best friend's dad, someone who had watched me grow up with his son, my brother, all these years and never said a word. Nothing hurt more though, than when my own brother on finding out the truth, had blamed me for the whole thing, like I was responsible for Billy cheating on Sarah. Words had been said that could never be unsaid, and a lifelong friendship had been destroyed in an instant, bitterness creeping into every crevice of our relationship.

Through it all, Bella had been my rock. She had stood by me, fighting with her best friend for me, refusing to speak to Jake until he came to his senses, declaring emphatically that she might not even speak to him then. She had soothed my fears of being unworthy, calmed my anger when I railed at the father who could sire me, but not give me his name. She was a balm for my injured soul when I cried about the best friend that I lost, a brother even before he was actually my brother.

Suddenly the urge to be with Bella overwhelmed me, and I phased without a thought. I quickly wore my shorts and covered the distance to the back door with a few long strides, startling Bella when I grabbed her in a tight hug, burying my face in her hair and taking a long, reassuring sniff of my mate, and my pup that was growing within her.

"Embry," Bella squeaked, slightly out of breath. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" she asked, running her hand over my back, before pulling back to look at my face. I wasn't sure what she saw in my eyes, but as she opened her mouth to speak, I pulled her back into my arms.

"I love you, Bella," I said, my voice fraught with emotion. "I know I am not very vocal about it. Hell, it has been a difficult few months for you, to say the least, and I am so grateful that you stuck by me through all this." This time, I pulled back to look at her, gazing into her chocolate eyes, before making up my mind on something I had been contemplating for a while.

I held both her hands in mine, holding her gaze, wanting to gauge her reaction as I spoke, "Bella, everything I am today is because of you. You've helped make me who I am, and if I'm standing here in front of you today, happy and relatively sane, it's because of you. I can't imagine my life without you Bella." I watched her sniffle, tears filling her eyes, as she went to deny what I had just said. I put my finger on her lips, shaking my head to keep her from interrupting me. Her eyes went wide when I took her hands back in mine and went down on my knees.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**A/N : So how did you guys find it? Lemme know if you liked it!**


End file.
